


Star in the Sky

by MintHearted



Series: Chrobin Week - 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Robin, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHearted/pseuds/MintHearted
Summary: Just because the war has long passed and the one you loved has returned doesn't mean you won't be haunted by dreams of war and loss.Chrobin Week 2019 - Day 1: Battle and War





	Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I went through like two or three different ideas for this prompt, but here we are! Might finish the other ideas I started and post them as their own thing later. But I'm hoping to try and get some more of the prompts done as well so we'll see. Either way, I hope everyone has a good Chrobin week! ♥

_It felt like the stars that once made up a beautiful glow that accompanied the moon were fading out of existence. Slipping out of his grasp so easily that he had no time but to accept the inevitable no matter how hard he pleaded. His voice calls out their name in desperation despite holding the dimming object of his affections._

_Just like the stars that gave way to day, his Robin was fading. The brightness in those deep set eyes shown less and yet still held love. A bloodied hand runs along the Exalt’s cheek, weak and determined to soothe._

_“You will always have my heart.” The tactician’s voice is soft as the corners of his mouth twitch up into an attempt of a smile._

_“No, no. You said you’d never leave me again.” His own body shakes, probably more-so than Robin’s, as he holds the other as close as possible to his chest. Now his voice breaks on the last word, “you_ **promised** _.”_

_There’s that smile again on a face that wants to give out. That same slick red thumb rubs along his cheek as Robin all but snuggles into their husband’s chest. “I also promised to keep you safe.”_

_“Gods…This can’t be happening! You—you can’t leave! I only just found you again.” Whimpers give way to sobs as he leans down to press his forehead to the other’s._

_He had already lost his love once. How could he ever handle that again? All the time he had spent in search of them and aching from the loss could never be forgotten. No one in Ylisstol ever could. For while he worked tirelessly to bring Ylisse back from what could’ve been destruction he was also tirelessly searching for Robin. The lack of sleep he had endured and how hardened he had become since Grima’s fall was something he couldn’t entirely shake. But finding Robin had made it all worth it, and now they were going to leave for the final time and take Chrom’s heart with them._

_“I’ll see you later…” The words are merely a whisper as Robin uses what little strength they have left to press their lips together gently in a final kiss. “…My love…”_

_There was no time to register how Robin’s form goes limp in his arms or the fact that he’s sobbing uncontrollably. The only thing he knows is that the night is shattering into a million pieces as all the stars fall from the sky._

* * *

Those same tears are the ones that have the Exalt waking in the middle of the night to a darkened room. The whole bed shakes with his heartbreak as he pulls in helpless gasps of air.

“Ro—Robin…” The name rips itself from his throat, and as if on cue a gentle flame flickers to illuminate the space from the bedside.

Through his cries it takes him awhile to notice that he’s being pulled into careful arms. Deft fingers run through dark blue locks as soft whispers of comfort are given. It takes another few moments before Chrom can start focusing on them, and once he does he’s left sniffling and trembling against his beloved’s chest.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. We’re both safe.” With the familiar rumble of the other’s voice, the Exalt wraps his arms around their torso. “Shhh. I got you.”

Taking a hesitant inhale, he gets hit with the calming scent of what he can only describe as a relaxing evening within the fresh air. Robin smells of _home_. It doesn’t quite bring him down from his high of emotions, but it allows him to snuggle closer to search out more of the comfort.

He remembers now. He’s had this dream before, or at least different variations of it. Ever since Robin had disappeared on that day many years ago, and even more since finding them, these dreams plagued Chrom. They had said battle and war could change a person. It could leave them with memories they couldn’t ever escape, or the inability to stop remaining so alert and ready to fight. At one point Chrom hadn’t thought much of it, but after loosing Robin and finding them again he understood what they meant.

After locating Robin he couldn’t ever shake the thought of loosing them again. He had even heard whispers from the staff and the other Shepherd’s that they feared if something were to happen to Robin again Chrom would truly fall apart.

So he buries his face into Robin’s shoulder and holds on for dear life as he tries to get his body to relax.

“I don’t care if it’s selfish…” Chrom gulps in more air as he presses himself closer to his partner. “You’re not allowed to leave my side.”

There’s a hum in response as one hand continues to glide through his hair as another begins to trail down his back in circles. “Would it be selfish of me to say I would never?”

A small smile brings itself to Chrom’s lips, and he slowly feels the tension in his shoulders begin to fade. Gods be damned. He would see to it personally that nothing could ever tear them apart like that ever again.

Finally, Chrom lifts his head just enough to take in the soft features of the one he loved most. There’s a tenderness that lingers in their gaze as they continue their soothing motions on the Exalt’s back. It sends warmth throughout Chrom’s body from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes. He presses a grateful and loving kiss to the other’s mouth, which is reciprocated without a second thought, before Chrom snuggles back up to them with his head resting between the junction of their neck and shoulder.

“Good, because I love you too much to let you go.” His own voice sounds exhausted, and it brings a light chuckle out of Robin that passes through the both of them.

“Come morning you’re going to have to. You have a meeting, Mr. Exalt of Ylisse.” Robin lets out another laugh as they speak, and it leaves Chrom letting out a huff of air.

“Nope. I’m kidnapping you and you’re coming with me.” The smile on Chrom’s lips is now genuine as he closes his eyes.

A snort leaves Robin as they pull the covers up a bit more around them both. “Well, as long as it’s you and no one else, you have my permission.”

Chrom releases a content sigh at that as he lets Robin’s presence and voice sink into every fiber of his being, slowly lulling him back to sleep.

His star won’t leave their sky ever again.


End file.
